


Taking it Like a Man

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animation, Art, M/M, Money Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Harry Potter, doing what he does best.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).




End file.
